One So Fair
by mybabypistoles
Summary: Snow White's parents are sent away to retrieve something, leaving the young girl in the care of the queen until they return. (this is my take on Snow White's childhood. Comments and criticisms are welcome.)


Snow White watched as her parents packed the last of their things into the carriage. They took their time, stalling as long as they possibly could.  
"Why must you go? I dont want to stay here all alone." Snow White asked innocently as she tugged her mothers red skirt. The pale dark-haired woman knelt down to her daughters height and put her hands on her shoulders to reasure her.  
"Dont you worry dear, we will be back soon. Be kind and the queen will be good to you while we are gone." She smiled at the 8-year old child in front of her, pulling a hooded grey cape over her tiny head.  
"And remember not to remove your hood in front of the queen. Do you understand, dear?" She asked, giving her daughter a certain strict glare.  
"I understand mother." Her sweet voice warming her mother's heart.  
"Thats the last of our things, darling." Father's comforting deep voice called over, before coming up to Snow White and kneeling down to kiss her forehead.  
"We love you very much. Never forget that." He said, patting the sad little girls head softly. He gave her a tight hug before standing back up.  
"Lets go darling." He said to Snow White's mother, who's smile had now faded.  
"Be a good girl, Snow White. We will see you very soon." She kissed her forhead before following after her husband. They boarded the carriage and waved goodbye to their daughter who was now waving back with tears on her face.  
"Snow White!" A cold and scary woman's voice called White shuttered slightly at the sudden call.  
"Snow White!" The voice demanded, more fiercly than before, causing the small girl to jump in surprise before running back to the castle from where the voice came. She stood in front ofthe castle's tall and beautiful queen, who was dressed in flattering purple clothes.  
"Yes?" Snow White said, looking down as soon as she caught the queen's gaze.  
"Your parents will be gone for some time, make yourself useful and water the flowers in the garden." She pointed to the tall wooden door that led into the yard. Snow White nodded before skipping to the door to do as she was told.  
For three long weeks she followed the queen's every command without complaint, remembering that her mother had always tought her to be kind to everyone, especially those unking to you. That day, the queen had sent her out to pick berries for her while she read through her books of black magic. Their was a knock on the queen's door.  
"Come in." She said, looking at the doorway. A castle guard came in, bowing to the fair queen before speaking,  
"Your majesty, it is here."  
"At last!" She slammed the book she was reading closed and walked quickly to the door, forcing the guard to step aside. She made her way into the throne room, where Snow White's dishelved mother stood. She looked weak as she held a large flat item that was wrapped in a thick black blanket. "It is here, just as you ordered my queen." She said weakly, trying to hold out the heavy queen eagerly reached for it, lifting it with ease, and unwraped it as fast as she could. A golden-ridged mirror was revealed as the blanket fell to the floor.  
"At last!" The queen exclaimed in excitement.  
"My magic mirror has finally come!" She held it up again.  
"Guards, show this woman to her room, and return her daughter." She comanded as she excited the room, taking the mirror with her. A single tear fell down Snow White's mother's face as she watched the queen leave.  
"This way." One of the guards gestured to the fragile woman who was barly standing.  
"O-of course" she stuttered as she tried to take a step forward, only yo collapse to the cold palace floor.

"Mother? Mother?" A soft, sweet voice called as she shook the woman sleeping in the bed.  
"Mother?" Snow White repeated one more time, shaking her harder this time. The woman's eyes began to open slowly as she let out a loud sigh. It took a moment for her to adjust and take in her surroundings.  
"Snow White?!" She exclaimed, darting into a seated possition and catching Snow White in a tight embrace.  
"Mother!" She smiled as she hugged her dear mother in return. Tears of joy streamed down both of their faces. Her mother put her hands on Snow White's shoulders and pulled away, looking her daughter in the eye.  
"I missed you so much, my dear." She smiled warmly.  
"I missed you more!" Snow White closed her eyes and laid her head on her mother's chest, listening to the beat of her heart. Perhaps she is still asleep, she thought. She opened the door slowly to make sure it wouldnt creak too loudly and peeked her head in, only to find nothing but an empty bed. A terrible feeling filled the pit of her stomach, worring her like she never had been before. She ran out and darted to the Queen's quaters as fast as she could. Upon arriving, she pushed the door with all her might, causing a dramatic crash.  
"Where is my mother?!" She yelled to the surprised queen at the center of the room. For a few moments, the two stood in silence.  
"Dear child, i am going to be your mother from now on." She said without a glimmer of emotion of her face. Snow White's heart sank, as she began to sniffle quietly from the shock.  
"Come here my child, let me see your face." The queen demanded.  
"But my mother says-"  
"Nevermind what she said! She is gone. I am your stepmother now, and you will obey." She said strictly while pointing down for her to come. Snow White walked up slowly, and allowed to queen to remove her hood. The queen gasped in surprise when she saw how beautiful the pale child was. Imediatly, the queen was overwhelmed with jelousy and fury. No child was about to surpass her famed beauty. She let out an angered grunt and walked out of the room, leaving Snow White standing there alone. The queen went to consult her magic mirror for the first time.  
"Slave in the magic mirror, let me see thy face." She chanted. The mirror began to swirl, revealing a masked face.  
"Why have you summoned me?" The mirror questioned in a monotone voice.  
"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" She asked.  
"It is you, my queen." The mirror responded. A devilish grin crept onto the queen's face, content with the mirror's response.  
"And to ensure that she is never to surpass my own beauty, from now on she will dress only in rags and continue to make herself useful in the castle." She grinned.  
From that moment on, Snow White became nothing more than a simple scullery maid to the queen. She was unfortunate, but safe. For as long as the mirror credited the queen's beauty, Snow White was safe from her cruel jelousy.

NOTE: This just came to me after watching Snow White and the seven dwarves one day. I don't know if its been done before so I'm sorry if this offends anyone! comments are much appreciated.


End file.
